Cancer has been viewed as a disease of the intracellular signalling system, or signal transduction mechanism. Cells receive instructions from many extracellular sources, instructing them to either proliferate or not to proliferate. The purpose of the signal transduction system is to receive these and other signals at the cell surface, get them into the cell, and then pass the signals on to the nucleus, the cytoskeleton, and transport and protein synthesis machinery.
The most common cause of cancer is a series of defects, either in these proteins, when they are mutated, or in the regulation of the quantity of the protein in the cell such that it is over or under produced. Most often, there are key lesions in the cell which lead to a constitutive state whereby the cell nucleus receives a signal to proliferate, when this signal is not actually present. This can occur through a variety of mechanisms. Sometimes the cell may start to produce an authentic growth factor for its own receptors when it should not, the so-called autocrine loop mechanism. Mutations to the cell surface receptors, which usually signal into the cell by means of tyrosine kinases, can lead to activation of the kinase in the absence of ligand, and passing of a signal which is not really there. Alternatively, many surface kinases can be overexpressed on the cell surface leading to an inappropriately strong response to a weak signal. There are many levels inside the cell at which mutation or overexpression can lead to the same spurious signal arising in the cell, and there are many other kinds of signalling defects involved in cancer. This invention touches upon cancers which are driven by the three mechanisms just described, and which involve cell surface receptors of the epidermal growth factor receptor tyrosine kinase family (EGFR). This family consists of the EGF receptor (also known as Erb-B1), the Erb-B2 receptor, and its constitutively active oncoprotein mutant Neu, the Erb-B3 receptor and the Erb-B4 receptor. Additionally, other biological processes driven through members of the EGF family of receptors can also be treated by compounds of the invention described below.
The EGFR has as its two most important ligands Epidermal Growth Factor (EGF) and Transforming Growth Factor alpha (TGF) alpha). The receptors appear to have only minor functions in adult humans, but are apparently implicated in the disease process of a large portion of all cancers, especially colon and breast cancer. The closely related Erb-B2, Erb-B3, and Erb-B4 receptors have a family of Heregulins as their major ligands, and receptor overexpression and mutation have been unequivocally demonstrated as the major risk factor in poor prognosis breast cancer. Additionally, it has been demonstrated that all four of the members of this family of receptors can form heterodimeric signalling complexes with other members of the family, and that this can lead to synergistic transforming capacity if more than one member of the family is overexpressed in a malignancy. Overexpression of more than one family member has been shown to be relatively common in human malignancies.
In addition to cancer, restenosis is also a disease in which undesired cellular proliferation occurs. Restenosis involves the proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells. Restenosis is a major clinical problem associated with coronary angioplasty and other medical procedures. Restenosis generally occurs within about 0 to 6 months in about 30% to 50% of patients who undergo balloon angioplasty to clear clogged coronary arteries in an effort to treat heart disease due to occluded arteries. The resulting restenosis causes substantial patient morbidity and health care expense.
The process of restenosis is initiated by injury of the blood vessel, including arteries and veins with the subsequent release of thrombogenic, vasoactive, and mitogenic factors. Endothelial and deep vessel injury leads to platelet aggregation, thrombus formation, inflammation, and activation of macrophages and smooth muscle cells. These events induce the production of and release of growth factors and cytokines, which in turn may promote their own synthesis and release from target cells. Thus, a self-perpetuating process involving growth factors such as EGF, platelet derived growth factor (PDGF) or fibroblast growth factor (FGFs) is initiated. Thus, it would be useful to have irreversible inhibitors of signal transduction pathways, particularly of tyrosine kinases like EGF, PDGF, FGF, or src tyrosine kinases.
The proliferative skin disease psoriasis has no good cure at present. It is often treated by anticancer agents such as methotrexate, which have very serious side effects, and which are not very effective at the toxicity limited doses which have to be used. It is believed that TGF alpha is the major growth factor overproduced in psoriasis, since 50% of transgenic mice which over express TGF alpha develop psoriasis. This suggests that a good inhibitor of EGFR signalling could be used as antipsoriatic agent, preferably, but not necessarily, by topical dosing.
It is especially advantageous to have irreversible tyrosine kinase inhibitors when compared to reversible inhibitors, because irreversible inhibitors can be used in prolonged suppression of the tyrosine kinase, limited only by the normal rate of receptor resynthesis, also called turnover.
Additional information on the role of src tyrosine kinases in biological processes relating to cancer and restenosis can be found in the following documents, which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
Benjamin C. W and Jones D. A., Platelet-Derived Growth Factor Stimulates Growth Factor Receptor Binding Protein-2 Association With Src In Vascular Smooth Muscle Cells, JBC, 1994;269:30911-30916.
Kovalenko M., et al., Selective Platelet-Derived Growth Factor Receptor Kinase Blockers Reverse Cis-transformation, Cancer Res, 1994;54:6106-6114.
Schwartz R. S., et al., The Restenosis Paradigm Revisted: An Alternative Proposal for Cellular Mechanisms, J Am Coll Cardiol, 1992;20:1284-1293.
Libby P., et al., Cascade Model for Restenosis--A Special Case of Atherosclerosis Progression, Circulation, 1992;86:47-52.
Additional information on the role of EGF tyrosine kinases in biological processes relating to cancer and restenosis can be found in the following document which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Jonathan Blay and Morley D. Hollenberg, Heterologous Regulation Of EGF Receptor Function In Cultured Aortic Smooth Muscle Cells, Eur J Pharmacol, Mol Pharmacol Sect, 1989;172(1):1-7.
Information that shows that antibodies to EGF or EGFR show in vivo antitumor activity can be found in the following documents which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Modjtahedi H., Eccles S., Box G., Styles J., Dean C., Immunotherapy Of Human Tumour Xenografts Overexpressing The EGF Receptor With Rat Antibodies That Block Growth Factor-Receptor Interaction, Br J Cancer, 1993;67:254-261.
Kurachi H., Morishige K. I., Amemiya K., Adachi H., Hirota K., Miyake A., Tanizawa O., Importance Of Transforming Growth Factor Alpha/Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Autocrine Growth Mechanism In An Ovarian Cancer Cell Line In Vivo, Cancer Res, 1991;51:5956-5959.
Masui H., Moroyama T., Mendelsohn J., Mechanism Of Antitumor Activity In Mice For Anti-Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Monoclonal Antibodies With Different Isotypes, Cancer Res, 1986;46:5592-5598.
Rodeck U., Herlyn M., Herlyn D., Molthoff C., Atkinson B., Varello M., Steplewski Z., Koprowski H., Tumor Growth Modulation By A Monoclonal Antibody To The Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor:Immunologically Mediated And Effector Cell-Independent Effects, Cancer Res, 1987;47:3692-3696.
Guan E., Zhou T., Wang J., Huang P., Tang W., Zhao M., Chen Y., Sun Y., Growth Inhibition Of Human Nasopharyngeal Carcinoma In Athymic Mice By Anti-Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Monoclonal Antibodies, Internat J Cell Clon, 1989;7:242-256.
Masui H., Kawamoto T., Sato J. D., Wolf B., Sato G., Mendelsohn J., Growth Inhibition Of Human Tumor Cells In Athymic Mice By Anti-Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Monoclonal Antibodies, Cancer Res, 1984;44:1002-1007.
In addition, the following documents show the antitumor activity of protein tyrosine kinase inhibitors. The documents are hereby incorporated by reference.
Buchdunger E., Trinks U., Mett H., Regenass U., Muller M., Meyer T., McGlynn E., Pinna L. A., Traxler P., Lydon N. B., 4,5-Dianilinophthalimide: A Protein Tyrosine Kinase Inhibitor With Selectivity For the Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Signal Transduction Pathway And Potent In Vivo Antitumor Activity, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 1994;91:2334-2338.
Buchdunger E., Mett H., Trinks U., Regenass U., Muller M., Meyer T., Beilstein P., Wirz B., Schneider P., Traxler P., Lydon N., 4,5-Bis (4-Fluoroanilino)Phthalimide: A Selective Inhibitor Of The Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Signal Transduction Pathway With Potent In Vivo Mdd Antitumor Activity, Clinical Cancer Research, 1995;1:813-821.
Compounds that are reversible inhibitors of tyrosine kinases have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,105, 5,475,001, and 5,409,930 and in PCT publication Numbers WO 9519774, WO9519970. WO9609294, and WO9523141. The presently disclosed compounds, which are structurally different from the tyrosine kinase inhibitors described in the above-identified documents, are irreversible inhibitors of tyrosine kinases.